His Brown Eyed Girl
by mafialoverjess
Summary: Rosalie has a secret. A secret which has changed her in the year since it happened. She opens up to the family in a plea for help but it causes Edward to face demons of his past he wishes he could change.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett held a sobbing Rosalie to his chest whispering words of comfort in to her ear as the rest of the family sat around the large study area waiting to hear the story that had been kept a secret for so long.

Rosalie had been part of the family for 3 years now and around 1 year ago she changed. She used to be a bubbly, confident woman who enjoyed the party scene and shopping endlessly using the money gained from her personal shopping job in Bloomingdales. We all knew something happened around a year ago which caused her change in behavior but a recent discovery has meant there is now a need to open up to the family about it.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat opposite the one on which Emmett and Rosalie were seated. Carlisle's face remained hard as he looked around the room at his family. He knew the family had made some enemies but to see one young girl completely heartbroken caused him to become filled with rage at what could have possibly happened. Esme sat clinging to her husband as silent tears streamed down her face a Rosalie became more and more inconsolable wanting desperately to help her daughter in law. She knew the decision to help would be made by her eldest son, Edward, who had recently taken over the family business as he became of age. She turned her gaze to the third love seat where Jasper and Edward sat with Alice curled in between them clinging tightly to both the hand of her brother and husband in despair.

Alice wasn't really involved in the day to day running of the Cullen family business but worked with the legitimate businesses the family owned. She made sure if there were any problems in any of the hotels and clubs the managers would feed the information to herself and she would then pass this to her father of Edward. Alice watched Rosalie and her out of character behavior threw her as usually despite her recent change in personality Rosalie was considered a strong woman.

Jasper – Alice's husband – joined the family 3 years ago when Alice turned 19 and married Jasper who she claimed to be her soul mate. Jasper was a man who could sense another persons feelings. He had a knack of reading both people and body language which led him to become a very respected member of the family and led him to become one of two men Edward had chosen to have his back at all times.

The other man to be so close to Edward was Emmett, Edward's younger brother. Emmett took his job seriously but found it hard to work under pressure with decision making and leadership. He preferred to be led so when his older brother took the place of the head of the family there were no hard feelings towards him. Emmett was a jokester in the family and a teddy bear but Rosalie was a weakness for him. He loved her and tried to ensure his happiness so the last year had been hard for him as he watched his beautiful wife become a shell of herself.

Finally, sat Edward holding his sister to his side and she sobbed openly for the woman they all saw as their sister. He and Rosalie had a relationship just as strong as he and Alice so watching the girl so distraught made his heart pound and his fists clench which was the only physical sign of his feelings.

"Rose" he said quietly in the almost silent room and watched as every head turned to face him, taking note of his commanding behavior and tone "You need to tell us what has you so upset. we can help you with anything you need. Please just tell us what is plaguing you"

Rose nodded her head and steeled herself to tell her tale. She respected Edward greatly and loved him like her brother so she knew whatever he could do, he would.

"As you all know, last year I began to change in myself. I can see it now and I want help to get back to the person I used to be" she whispered "I think I need to do this by opening up to you all and seeking help for the guilt I feel"

"Last year, I'd been walking home from a club whilst Emmett was out of town. I was sick of having a bodyguard and still didn't understand the need when I could take care of myself. I was walking past an alley towards home when I was pulled in to it and pushed against a wall with the body of a male pressing in to me and a hand over my mouth."

"I remembered them all talking about how pretty I was and how I'd bring in so much money for them. I still don't know if they were talking about working on the streets or even selling me. I watched person after person walk down the street past the opening to the alley as a guy told them to keep walking and flashed them his gun. I was sure I was done for and tried to struggle until I heard a noise. A small figure saw what was happening and despite the fact they were only about 5'2 max she flew past the guy and towards us. It turned out it was a girl in pale blue scrubs and she flew at the guy causing him to drop to the floor as the impact she made shocked him. All the men including the one from the opening charged at her to try and grab her. She was a feisty little thing" she chuckled mirthlessly, shaking her head as more tears fell.

"Two of the guys held her on either side, pushing her up against their car as the third punched her square in the mouth. They started to tell her that she'd be going with them now she'd does as she was told or they'd kill her family. I managed to kick of my shoes and pull myself from the floor where I landed when the girl had charged at him. I began to advance towards them but her head snapped up and her pleading gaze met mine. I couldn't just leave her Edward, I had to help so I ran towards them but one of them threw me off and I hit the wall. I blacked out when my head cracked off the wall and the last thing I heard was the girl shout for help and then a scream. When I came to I was in hospital. My brother had been at the club and had seen me leave alone so he'd followed."

The girl began full on sobbing now and Emmett was finding it hard to calm her so Edward raised from love seat and crouched in front of her taking her hands in his "Come on Rose, I know it's hard but you need to get it out. You need to tell us everything before we can help"

Rose began to brush away her tears once again and clutched his hands tightly as she burrowed herself further in to Emmett's embrace "When my brother got there I was out cold and they were just trying to get me to the car. He didn't noticed another girl so they must've already had her in. He got in a fight with them and the guy managed to get away. Royce called my dad and the cops and explained the whole thing. They both checked the alley where we'd been but there wasn't any sign of anything. He thought I'd imagined her."

"I feel so guilty for not doing anything for the girl. She'd risked her life to help me and obviously spent her days helping people too judging by her uniform. Her big brown eyes pleading with me to run haunt me when I go to sleep Edward." she wailed as he pulled her in to a hug attempting to sooth her with a slight rocking motion.

"It's okay Rose. I understand it must have been hard for you to go through that. We can get you anything you want, counseling, more security anything. Just tell us what you need" Edward answered her firmly, showing her he would help however he could but she knew her request was not so easy.

"I don't think I need counseling or security" she whispered to him.

"So what is it you need Rose? I want to help you. Please" he practically begged her which was completely out of character for him but he couldn't stand to see her this way.

"I need you to find my best friend" she replied in a very confident manner.

"What?" Edward asked, taken aback as this wasn't what he was expecting "Why now Rose if this happened a year ago?"

"I'm worried about her Ed. Please. My family were all she had left apart from her dick of a father."

"Okay…do you have any idea where she could be?" he asked softly, realizing this was important to her.

She shook her head sadly "No, I rang her old house and there's a new family live there. Her dad shot himself and she disappeared after talking to the police. I rang the station and they knew how close we were and told me she went on to university. When I rang the university she attended they told me she took a job right here in Chicago, Edward. No more than 2 years ago and now she's a missing person!"

Edward stood and he felt for her and tried to decide how to find this girl "Who reported her missing Rose?"

"Her manager at the hospital rang the police after not hearing from her for a few days. The cops looked in to it and he apartment was apparently completely wiped out. They reckon she just upped and moved state but it's not like her Edward. I promise you. She hates letting people down."

"Are you sure Rose? Maybe she just didn't like it here honey" Esme whispered.

"No, I'm serious Esme. She'd at least tell them she was leaving"

"Why are you so worried now Rose?" Alice asked cautiously as she moved to her side to comfort her, Edward still remaining quiet.

"I know I might sound paranoid Edward. I know I must but I've been having nightmares and when I turn to look at the girl. It's her, I never thought about it before because the last time I saw her she must've been about 18 but I mean that was 5 years ago. You know how women change but I swear those eyes were her"

"Where's your hometown again Rose?" Edward asked, drawing a blank on the history of his sister in law.

"Forks" she replied steadily now "Forks, Washington. My dad moved us here when he became head of the family after grandpa died"

He was watching her now, things from the past hitting him with pain, regret and loneliness. The girl with brown eyes could be anyone but only one girl with big brown eyes swam in his vision.

"What did you say her name was Rose?" he asked her through gritted teeth, trying to bury his past once more.

The room silenced after Rosalie's reply except for loud gasps from the family and a growl involuntarily ripping from his throat as he spun in her direction.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward dropped heavily in to a vacant armchair, his hands covering his eyes, rubbing them roughly as Isabella's face swam in front of them. He had worked for years to remove her from his brain but he couldn't forget her. She was his vice and he'd have done anything for her. He knew she was the one for him but the need to be closer to his job had torn them apart.

"Are you sure Rosie? That's definitely her name?" Edward asked his wife as the others tensed awaiting the answer, all the while each keeping an eye on the newly appointed head of their family who was currently losing his composure in the corner.

"Yeah, that's her name Em. Long brown hair and big brown eyes. I even brought of photo of her for Edward to help him find her. What's going on?" she replied in confusion.

Before anyone could reply to her Edward was across the room, snatching the picture she'd pulled from her purse. He hoped beyond hope it was someone else. Some other chick but no, there she was staring up at him with a beautiful smile on her face. Her body clothed in a yellow sundress which stood out against her tan skin from the summer sun.

Esme approached her eldest son carefully, unsure of what must be going through his mind right now. She placed her hand on his arm and took the photograph from his iron grip. A sob wrenching from her as she gazed down at the girl she'd considered to be her daughter once.

Carlisle could see the very foundation of his family become rocked as the photograph exchanged hands. Each person becoming overwhelmed with the discovery that Rose knew this girl.

"I think I should probably fill you in Rosalie on how we know your friend Isabella. Before I took over my family, roughly the same time as your own father, Esme and I decided to take some time for our family. We moved to the outskirts of Forks with the children and we kept ourselves out of the spotlight. We weren't hiding but we were aware of your family and so we bought ourselves a house in the woods" he began, holding Esme to him tightly as he watched both Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper take up the same position.

"A few weeks after we moved Alice began to attend the local high school, desperate to get out and mingle with people her own age. I knew your father had a child of a similar age but that you attended an all girls school. We didn't knew it was you at the time as he kept you well hidden. Around a week after Alice started back at school she brought a classmate home with her, Isabella. She was so full of life and always loved to joke around with Em and shop with Alice." he smiled fondly at the memory of her, both Emmett and Alice mimicking his expression.

"Edward and I were called to Chicago for a month after we first arrived which meant that by the time we returned home she was cemented in to the lives of our family and so we welcomed her. Edward took to her as soon as he saw her, she was a beautiful girl then at 16. A natural beauty who certainly didn't know it. They quickly fell in to an easy banter and grew to love each other as more than just friends. Edward took Bella to a high school dance and when they came back they were in a relationship. They loved each other unconditionally. She came to learn of our family and what we do but she still loved him and us the same" he told her, his voice thick with emotion.

"When we had to leave to come back to Chicago she told us she couldn't come with us. She told us her dad needed her here. We knew he didn't treat her right but there was nothing we could do if she wouldn't come with us. Both she and Edward were devastated by the separation and we lost contact not long after we left" he said quietly, eying his son who had become a mess once more.

"Esme, go fetch him please" he asked his wife cryptically as she left the room.

"Edward, we'll find her I promise" Carlisle reassured his son but felt his promises were empty. They all believed her to be dead and after Rose's story it was very possible.

"Edward" Rose whimpered "I'm sorry I didn't do more for her. You have to believe me I thought my dad would make it in time to save her. I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry"

"No!" he shouted causing everyone to jump "Don't you dare blame this on your fucking self Rosalie. God only knows how this family would have coped with losing two people. You're so lucky Royce turned up. This isn't your fault."

Rosalie listened to Edward passionately defend her action despite the fact that they led to the possible murder of his own soul mate. The room became quiet as people were left to their own thoughts.

"We can't have left much before you Rose" Alice said sadly.

"We left in the September, I think you guys had returned to Chicago in the summer. I remember her talking about an Anthony. She loved him so much. I guess that must have been you huh?" she asked Edward softly.

He nodded in confirmation and replied in a croaky voice "Once she knew who we were she was at risk so she never told people my name. She always told them I was Anthony Masen. She used my middle names on the spot one day when she was asked. She was so fucking clever" he smiled softly to himself "We were meant to get married. I wanted to propose on her birthday that year but obviously we weren't there. I begged her to come with us but she wouldn't leave her dad"

He buried his head in his hands once more only to snap his attention to the door moments later when Esme came in with a sleepy small child in tow. The small child reached for Edward and he pulled him to his lap, holding him tightly to his chest looking for comfort.

"Mom, why'd you wake him? He'll be grumpy in the morning" he asked her as he kept his eyes on the small boy in front of him.

"Why's Auntie Rosie crying daddy?" he asked as he sucked his thumb in to his mouth and clutched his favorite stuffed dragon toy.

"She's just thinking about one of her friends Mase. She misses her." he smiled as he ruffled his bronze hair which was much like his own.

"Oh" he replied looking at his toy in his hands "Does she miss her like I miss my mommy?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah bud, she misses her that much. Why don't you go give her a hug?" he replied tapping his nose gently.

The little boy scrambled off his fathers laps and ran towards his Auntie Rose he pulled him up for a cuddle. He held her tightly to him for a few minutes before looking up at her.

"Don't worry Auntie Rose. She'll come back soon. Just like mommy will come back" he beamed at her.

"I'm sure she will Mason. I just miss her lots. I'm being silly." she giggled for the small boys sake, trying to lighten the mood.

The room descended in to silence as Rose watched the small boy fall asleep in her arms. She turned to Edward who was watching him intently, afraid to take his eyes off him. It'd been that way since he'd came to live with him.

"Do you think his mother will come back?" Rose asked quietly, brushing her fingers over his cheeks fondly

Edward kept his head buried in his hands and Esme and Alice comforted him. Carlisle watched his sons heart break even more before turning to Rosalie.

"I hope we will find her one day soon thanks to what we know now" he told her softly "After all, his mother is Isabella"


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie gasped in surprise at the revelation Carlisle made before looking down to the sleeping child. She couldn't believe she was holding a part of her childhood best friend, a symbol of her and Edwards love for each other. Initially she believed he was just a carbon copy of his father except for his eyes but now she knew where he got his chocolate brown expressive orbs from and his cute little button nose.

She smiled despite the situation and thought about when Mason first came to live with the Cullens. There had been a lot of talk about how it was just some gold digger he'd slept with and she didn't want the kid anymore. Edward had put the rumors straight that it was someone he cared for greatly and the unfortunate circumstance of her death had led to Mason being in his care. He'd been just around 5 and so bright for his age. He often told stories about his mother and the family would indulge him with smiles on their face and sadness in their eyes. She had thought it was just a sadness that the little boy now had to go on in life without the mother he clearly adored but now she could see that it was because the whole family had loved her immensely as she did herself.

Her attention was brought back to the room when she heard a sniffling noise come from Edward as old memories were brought to the forefront of his mind and the notion that she was dead was haunting him once more. He looked up at his son sleeping sweetly in Rosalie's arms but he knew he'd start to talk in his sleep soon, the sound of heart wrenching cries for his mother or him reliving a memory and telling him he loved her. Edward had been shocked to know that Bella has revealed his identity to her son. He knew that children would be curious but he expected something else, maybe even the alias she had given him as a teenage love but no, his boy knew he was the son of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He even proudly wore his fathers last name as his own and had done since he was born.

The night the police knocked on his door he thought it was just another accusation which would result in a house search and no evidence. He realized just how wrong he had been when an officer had thrust a photograph of Isabella under his nose and asked if he knew her. Edward immediately confirmed he did out of fear she might be in trouble and need help but nothing could prepare him for the moment the squad car door flew open and a little boy came running out towards him, knowing his fathers face from many photographs he'd been shown.

Mason had clung tightly to his fathers leg as Edward could do nothing but stare at the boy in shock. He certainly couldn't deny the boy when he saw his unruly mess of bronze colored hair but the moment his big brown eyes looked up at him he knew this was his and Isabella's son.

The police had spent their time informing him of Isabella's disappearance along with all the belongings in their flat and shared their assumptions that she didn't want the child anymore and skipped town whilst he was with the babysitter. They had then traced Mason back to him through the name on his birth certificate and his obvious knowledge of who his father was. Edward deep down knew there was something wrong with this as Isabella would never abandon a son they had created together. He also wondered why she hadn't told him about Mason so that he could've been in his life. Mason believed his mother was out there and was coming back for him and on some level Edward had been too optimistic believing this too.

He was brought from his flash of the past by whimpers bubbling from Mason's tiny form, he'd tried to curl himself to Rosalie and inhaled deeply but he just tried to pull away and cried for his mommy. Rose looked up at Edward with panic written on her face as the boy began to squirm in her hold. Edward quickly stood from his seat and scooped his son up in his arms once more as he let out another whine for his mommy.

"Shh Mase, it's okay, Daddy's here buddy" he cooed to the young boy who had now clung on to his father tightly.

Edward looked down at his son and announced he was going to bed and would take Mason back to his. He knew he was blessed to have the little boy in his arms but he wished he could see his Isabella again. He knew she was the woman he was to spend forever with and share all the milestones of his life with and now here was one of the biggest things they've created together and she'd done it alone.

He began to leave the room until he felt small arms encase his torso from the side. He looked down to find Alice squeezing him tightly looking up at him with watery eyes. He knew Alice had loved Isabella as a sister and so had Emmett.

"We'll find her soon Edward, I'm sure of it. It needs to be you though. You need to bring our Bells back to us. Please Ed.." she sobbed brokenly "Please bring her back, I miss her so much"

He adjusted his hold on Mason so he was balanced on his hip and tucked Alice close to him before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead and stroke her hair soothingly.

"Don't worry about it Ali Cat" he said softly as she smiled at the nickname Bella had used for her "I'll find her if she's out there to be found"

After that he retreated upstairs and went to bed with his son still snuggled in to his body. He needed the comfort that knowing his son was safe would bring.

Months later after the night Rose had revealed her great secret Edward along with Emmett and Jasper worked tirelessly trying to track down Isabella. they had had no luck so far and the optimism of finding her was waning and taking its toll on the family.

This was what they had been doing all day when Carlisle entered the office at Edwards club 'Eclipse'. All heads looked up and greeted Carlisle before turning back to their musings on where else to look.

"Edward, I'm sorry to interrupt the search but I'm afraid we're going to have to go and pay Aro a little visit."

"Can't we just send someone else Dad, I don't like the slimy fucker anyway" Edward grumbled, his eyes never moving from the map on the table.

"Unfortunately we can't son. It seems Aro has one of our men holed up in his new club for questioning. If anything gets out it could be serious, I suggest we all go and resolve this. I've called to arrange a meeting in half an hour."

Edward growled running his hands through his hair and tugging on his bronze locks in frustration. He abruptly stood from his chair checked his gun and grabbed his suit jacket, slipping it on as he walked. Jasper and Emmett followed him in grabbing their jackets and leaving the room.

"Fine, lets get this shit over with but with the mood I'm in he could end up dead" he said to his father in a warning tone.

"I will handle it Edward, I just need your presence to intimidate him more and incase something goes wrong Jazz and Em are our back up" he soothed his son, knowing Aro Volturi was a rather large headache for his son.

They slipped in to the car and made their way to Aro's club in silence. Garrett announced their arrival through the intercom system of the car and they exited the car taking in the seedy looking place named 'Lust'. Edward strolled towards the door already feeling his skin crawl, passing the bouncers with no more than a stiff nod.

They entered the main room which was packed to the brim with desperate men all looking for a woman to share their nights with before heading home to their wives. Aro's right hand man Marcus greeted the group and shuffled them to a booth by the stage and then left to inform Aro of their arrival but not before heading over to a small waitress with perfectly styled red hair, pointing to their table and looked to be giving her a warning.

As she headed over he slapped her ass on the way past and she went to slap him but he caught her wrist pushing her in to the wall behind him and slapping her face harshly and grabbing hold of her chin tightly. He seemed to be berating the beautiful woman for her behavior and Edward couldn't tear his eyes from the scene.

Just as he was about to go over to the girl who now had silent tears streaming down her face Aro entered the room from a door nearby. He was walking towards to booth when he noticed the altercation. He swiftly approached the group and seemingly asked Marcus for an update. Once he had spoken Aro grabbed the girl from Marcus's hold and began to drag her towards to door before pushing her through it harshly and ordered Marcus to follow.

Aro then approached the table with his bodyguard Caius by his side and a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the Cullen family. I must say I wasn't expecting you to call to request a meeting" he greeted in a friendly manner before dropping in to a chair before the four men.

"Well Aro, we have some things to discuss" Carlisle began but was cut off by Edward.

"Where have you sent Marcus and that girl?" he asked icily, knowing it can't have been anywhere good.

"Ah, my little Marie, I'm afraid she's a feisty one and does not always understand that while she is here, she is essentially free game to be touched as men please" he sighed sadly in return.

"I asked where'd you'd sent her" Edward gritted out between his teeth.

"Ah, Marcus will just remind her of her place and then as punishment she will perform tonight. She prefers to avoid the stage, lord only knows why, she has men panting over her when she's up there." he replied easily as he eyed the oldest Cullen child "Why Edward? Are you taken with my little Marie? She is a beauty, one of my better finds and my favorite girl if I'm honest. I love her fire but it does often mean she has to be punished."

Carlisle and Edward then engaged Aro in the conversation they came here to have whilst Jasper and Emmett kept an eye on the surroundings. Things were beginning to become heated between the three as the lights dimmed and spotlights hit the stage. All the men turned and sat up a bit straighter in anticipation except for the small booth who seem barely aware of anything but the argument taking place.

Jasper and Emmett watched the stage as the small curvy red-headed woman from earlier took her place on the stag with a naughty nurse outfit barely covering her body. She looked extremely disgusted in herself as she waited for the music to start. Emmett watched Marcus take place at the front of the stage and flash his gun threateningly at the girl causing her to spread a fake sultry smile on her face as he dance began.

They watched the girl effortlessly work the pole and in turn get each and every male hot and bothered at the mere sight of her. Marcus discreetly beckoned her and she exited the stage to seat herself in his lap as he gripped her hips tightly grinding her against him. He nodded over in the direction of the booth after noticing both Edwards interest earlier in the girl and the heated debate now going on. She stood from his lap and he once again slapped her ass but this time she ignored it and carried on.

Emmett watched the girl approach with her eyes dipped as she has always been told she should. He lightly tapped Edwards leg to give him a heads up at the girl now heading their way in the outfit, white thigh highs and fuck me red heels. Edward glanced in Emmett's direction in question just as he heard someone approach. His gaze snapped to Aro as he smirked at his favorite girl, knowing she could help him get out of this. Aro looked up at the girl who's gaze was trained on the floor, her back to the other men in the booth now. He tapped her thigh hard to gain her attention and once her gaze met his he nodded towards Edward.

The girl nodded briefly, her eyes on the floor once more as she turned to the man, never looking at his face. She walked towards him with a small sexy smile playing on her lips and her hips swinging. She came to a stop in front of him and quickly straddled his lap. She knew that they would try to avoid Aro's distractions but once she was up against them the were too shocked and aroused to stop it.

She tentatively rested her hands on the man muscled shoulders and pushed herself close to him. He felt her grind on him and get him incredibly aroused whilst nibbling on his neck and earlobe. She had never once met his face and for some reason he was desperate to she her eyes. He glanced at Aro who was now back in a more civil conversation with just his father and then back to the woman in his lap. He tapped her leg lightly like he'd watched Aro do, assuming this was to signal her to look at him.

Her gaze immediately went to his own face and what she found there made her nearly fall off his lap in shock just as Edward's own eyes widened at the beauty and he instinctively gripped her hips tightly to keep her in place.

"Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not sure if anyones noticed but i've done a bit of a re-write so Rose isn't to blame. It wasn't my intention. It just kinda wrote that way. Sorry guys. Keep reviewing, I've not had much feedback on this one so I'm debating giving it up.**

Hearing the girl talk Aro's head snapped in the direction of the couple. He took in the look on both of their faces and immediately knew something was wrong. He signaled for Marcus to intervene with a nod of his head. Marcus put his hand on the girls shoulder before dipping his head to her ear.

"Come Marie, I think I've shared you with Mr Cullen long enough" he spoke in a sharp tone which she knew help promises of what was to come.

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she was holding before trying to move from her position. Edward watched the exchange curiously still trying to place the girl with her bright red hair and azure blue eyes but as she made the move to leave him he gripped her tightly practically commanding her not to move.

"I'm sure she could keep me company a little longer Marcus. After all, she knows me and it's improper that I not be introduced also" Edward replied lowly to Marcus, his eyes never leaving the girls face.

"Edward" Aro interjected with a frown "I'm afraid you must give Marcus his little beauty back, after all he is right, she has been shared enough"

"How do you know my name?" Edward asked the girl who looked up at him with eyes that were pleading with him.

"I-I…" the girl stuttered through an explanation until Marcus tightened his hand on her shoulder making her want to cry out "I have just heard your name around before Sir. I apologise, it wasn't right of me to call you by your first name Mr Cullen" the girl whispered and tried once more to move.

Edward wasn't sure what to think of the unusual scenario he found himself in but he knew this girl had a story and all he wanted to do was protect her "Marcus, I believe you have a wife - Didyme - if I'm not mistaken, therefore this little one is not yours to share so I will keep her in my company for a while" he told Marcus and Aro in a smug tone.

"Whatever will help you get through this meeting without killing anyone Edward" Aro smiled widely but kept his cold gaze trained on her form letting her know she'd be punished for sure "As you know you are not permitted to ask the girls about their private lives but you may keep her in your company for now if you wish but I will be wanting her back before you leave"

"You may have a issue on your hands there Aro. I may want to keep this one" Edward chuckled lowly but making it clear to Aro that if he wanted her, he could take her with the right amount of money.

Aro eyed Edward once more before turning back in to a discussion with Carlisle. Edward placed his hand on the girl ass and pulled her close to him, caging her in before leaning in near her ear.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear softly, his lips grazing the shell causing her to shudder.

She looked around carefully, noticing Marcus's close proximity before answering "Marie" she replied in a hushed tone.

"I think we both know that's not your real name" he pushed, hoping to figure out where we knew her from "Tell me"

"I-I…I can't" she replied lowering her gaze to avoid Marcus's intimidating form.

"Why not?" he soothed whilst rubbing light circles on her back. He watched her head meet his gaze and her eyes flicker quickly to Aro and Marcus before coming back to his own.

"You don't want to work here do you?" he demanded quietly, now understanding the situation a little more. She nodded imperceptibly and he growled causing her to jump back in shock before he pulled her to him once more.

"Shh little one, it's okay. I can help you" he cooed to her, causing her to melt back in to his embrace just as Aro and Carlisle shook hands. Aro looked up once more and his eyes once more fell to his little treasure. He stood and walked towards them before lightly stroking his hands through her curls.

"Come Marie, our business with Mr Cullen has finished. I'll take you home early for being a good girl" he spoke with a sickly sweet tone.

She moved from his lap this time and Aro curled her in to his body. The girls eyes stayed trained on Edwards like they were in a trance until Aro spoke to him. "It's been a pleasure as always gentlemen. Edward, if you care to stop by again, I'm sure our new dancer Irina may interest you, I know you've preferred tall blondes in the past."

The girl was now focused on her feet after hearing those words, Aro's hand biting in to her flesh on her hip keeping her in place. Edward watched her being led in to the back and her helpless gaze once more met his.

He turned to Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle who were all leaning in close to him waiting for his attention to return to them "What?" he asked once he tore his eyes away from her.

"Who's the girl?" Jasper asked him with a head nod towards the door.

"I'm not sure but there's something so familiar about her." he replied and was shocked to find Emmett and Carlisle agreeing with him.

"She's not here because she wants to be" Edward whispered to the table "They must be threatening her with something"

Each mans face turned angry immediately before Emmett cut in to the silence with a hard tone "So what's the plan?"

"I'm not exactly sure. If she's here against her will the only way we'll ever find out who she is is by asking her. Her file won't mention it. It's clear though that Aro and Marcus both have an interest in her meaning they probably can't be bought"

"So…we bust her out then" Jasper concluded with an addition on "Tonight" from Emmett.

"How are we going to do that?" Edward asked and was surprised when his father replied with "Let's just grab her, if anything happens we're all equipped"

"Okay, here's the plan, Em and I will go and grab her, dad you call Garrett and have ready the car to move quick and then stay out here with Jazz as back-up. I'll dial your cell now and keep it open so you know what's going on" he commanded whilst tapping away on his phone.

Once the plan was agreed on Edward flirted outrageously with a blonde dancer, possibly Irina and persuaded her to take him through to Aro's office as he had business with him. She took them to the right corridor and they heard loud shouting and a small voice pleading with someone.

"What is that?" Edward hissed at the girl who hadn't batted an eyelid at the confrontation.

"Oh that's just Marie" she giggled "Always in trouble that one. Has everyone's attention so anything she does they know about. So innocent looking, that's her appeal you know. Every perverts dream."

Edward gritted his teeth together and gritted his teeth clenched his fists tightly at this revelation, especially as it seemed to be common "Thank you, we can take it from here"

Emmett kicked the door open revealing the scene before them. Marie was on the floor now with her wrists bound and material in her mouth now to muffle her noises. A younger man with an evil gleam in his eye had one hand fisted in her hand and another holding a knife to her stomach, above two already decent sized gashes. Aro stood quickly from his desk and Marcus followed suit reaching in to his jacket for his weapon.

Emmett immediately trained two guns on Aro and Marcus whilst Edward trained his own on the third man "Put the knife down and give her to me"

The man now looked slightly fearsome, realizing just who had interrupted them. Aro and Marcus were glaring at him but in the hopes of saving his own skin he pulled the girl up and shoved her in to him. He tried to dodge out of the room but Edward promptly shot him between the eyes.

Marie pressed her body against him for protection and he pulled her behind him, her head buried in between his shoulder blades. Carlisle and Jasper who had heard the commotion through the phone appeared in the doorway behind them. Edward now turned his attention to the other two men who were still being held a gunpoint.

"Edward, I told you, we have much better girls here than little Marie. She's more a favourite of mine and Marcus's. She belongs here with us, don't you love?" he tried to catch the girls gaze but her head was still pressed in to Edward's back. Jasper noticing that her hands were tied quickly cut them free with the knife from his boot. She quickly pulled out the material from her mouth and thanked him in a croaky voice.

"No problem little darlin'" he smiled before turning his attention back to the scene.

"She's coming with me Aro so I suggest you forget she ever existed. She's now under Cullen protection and unless you plan to start a war I suggest you let her go" Edward told him in a murderous tone.

He turned to the girl who he noticed was now going pale and remembered her wounds. He pulled her bridal style in to his arms and proceeded out of the door with the other three following behind. Carlisle tugged on his elbow towards a fire exit door "I had Garrett come round back, I didn't think it would be easy"

They burst through the door and in to the car and order Garrett to get them to the nearest hospital quickly. The girl who's head was now buried in the crook of Edwards neck was on the verge of passing out.

Edward tapped her cheek lightly to make her more coherent "Can you hear me honey?" he questioned her once her eyes were open to which all he received was "Mmmhmm" as a reply.

"What's your name little one? We're gonna need to know for the hospital" the girl moaned against his neck in pain "Mason?" she croaked out causing Edward to pull her to face him.

"What? What about him?" he demanded, now concerned as to who he had just broken out of that hell hole.

"My baby" she mumbled with a smile now knowing he had indeed made it to his father "Isabella…Mason's…m-…our baby" she coughed out before passing out leaving a car full of stunned males.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett was the first to bring the men from their silent shock "Bells? As in tiny Bella that wouldn't dream of working in a place like that?! What the fuck?!"

Edward stroked her hair softly and palmed her cheek more to reassure himself of her existence than anything else. He couldn't believe he finally had her back, he'd known there was some connection to the girl in the club but he'd never have guessed this, especially through her new bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Someone ring Dr Christian, no one else can touch her and no one is to know she was there" he spoke quietly in the car but still commanding. He heard a conversation drift to his ears but he was too busy straining to check she was breathing.

"Garrett, please take us home" Carlisle ordered after hanging up the phone.

"Dad?! What the fuck? She's gonna die" Emmett screamed at him, not able to keep his emotions in check.

"It'll be fine Em. Dr Christian is closer to our house, as are we and we have a perfectly fit medical room she can be placed in. We all only want what's best for her Emmett."

Emmett nodded in understanding and snapped at Garrett to put his foot down which he did, getting them back to their house in minutes. As soon as the door was open Edward was in motion flanked by both Emmett and Jasper both looking with deep concern for the woman he held. They were just heading up the stairs and turning left down to the medical room when he heard his mother call out to him but he couldn't bring himself to answer her.

Carlisle and Dr Christian were right behind with a stunned Esme who was enquiring who the woman was. No man could bring himself to tell her or to tear their eyes away. Edward laid her softly on the bed whilst the doctor began to tend to her. He scrubbed up in the adjoining room and returned pressing lightly around the wound causing Bella to whimper loudly.

"Okay, I'm going to need to knock her out for this, could you all please step out of the room whilst I tend to the wounds" he asked in a firm tone which was intended to be more of a command than a request.

Everyone turned to leave except for Edward "Mr Cullen, I must ask that you wait outside"

"No" he barked back "This woman here means everything to me, she can't leave me again!"

The doctors eyebrows shot up in shock at the mans confession. He'd never known him take an interest in a woman but clearly there would be no moving him. He cast a glance to the older Cullen man who just shook his head.

"Okay then Mr Cullen, you will need to go and change in to some scrubs for me if you intend to stay"

Edward left her briefly with Emmett taking a protective stance at her bedside. He scrubbed up quickly and pulled on a set of pale green scrubs before walking back to Bella's bedside with Emmett shocking the doctor by scrubbing up himself and then standing vigil by the door as the rest of the family watched through the small window.

The moment Carlisle explained to Esme who the young woman was was very clear. She looked up in shock and disbelief as the woman looked nothing like her but the moment she really looked at her face and took notice of her sons familiar behavior which had lain dormant for years she became inconsolable.

The doctor worked quickly treating her new wounds and then inspecting her for old ones. Edward stayed with her stroking her hand and whispering softly as Emmett stood by the door, his eyes glassy with emotion.

Once Dr Christian had finished he looked up to find Edward waiting for a report "She's stable for now but will need to be kept under surveillance. I will come and see her every day but if anything changes I need to know" he listed off "Edward, who is she?" he asked in a soft tone.

"She's Masen's mother" he whispered before turning his attention to her "Her names Isabella"

"Isabella what?" he pressed but backed down slightly when Edwards warning gaze met his "I need to know so I can see her records Edward"

Edward looked down at the girl debating if it was safe to give out her name "Isabella Swan" he murmured softly stroking her fringe off her cold clammy forehead.

"Did you just say Swan? Isabella Swan?" he asked looking to Edward in shock and then down to the scantily clad girl on the bed.

"Yes" Edward snapped at the man, clearly displeased he knew of her already.

"She was my nurse Edward, she was on a residency with me"

"What? So you were the one to report her missing?" Emmett asked whilst keeping a close eye on the girl in the bed.

"Yes, she always turned in to work and she loved her little boy so much. I knew she was struggling financially so I was trying to get her a raise so she could afford a better place for them both and then I never saw her again"

Just then they heard Masen's voice from outside the door "Why can't I see him Unca Jass?"

"He's just a little busy at the minute bud, he's looking after his friend coz she's sick" Jasper tried to sooth the little boy.

"Who? Daddy has no girly friends. Only Auntie Rosie and Auntie Ally" he said with a crease to his brow.

"It's an old friend sweetie" Esme told him "I think her name is Marie. Now lets get you back to bed"

"No I need to see my daddy!" he whined and Edward could only imagine him pouting much like his mother when she didn't get her own way.

He looked to Emmett and nodded at him for him to take his place with Isabella before opening the door to the small boy and stepping out.

"Hey buddy" he said in a low voice "What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream again daddy" he whispered gazing down at his toes which were covered by his feetie pyjamas.

Edward crouched down in front of him and pulled him in for a hug "What about this time champ?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"It was about mommy" he replied as he pulled away from his fathers neck with tears of terror streaming down his face "I don't think she's coming back daddy"

"Oh bud, she's definitely coming back, real soon too" he soothed him stroking his tears softly.

"She's not daddy" he cried in the most heartbreaking sob he'd ever heard "I want my mommy back daddy, please"

He lifted him in to his arms and showed him the window leading in to the medical room "Who's that with Unca Em daddy?" he sniffed trying to stop his tears.

"That's someone special and I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret for now" he told him holding out his pinky finger.

Masen wrapped his own around it and nodded his head in promise before Emmett moved revealing the woman laying on the bed looking extremely pale and nothing like her usual self.

"That right there Mase is –" Edward began before quickly being cut of my Masons shocked shout.

"MOMMY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was transfixed on the little boy now staring at the medical room window when they heard high heels quickly moving towards them. As they all turned towards the noise Alice and Rose both appeared.

"What's the emergency?" Alice asked as soon as they saw they family huddled around the window whilst Rose's eyes flitted nervously around the group taking inventory before stopping suddenly.

"Where's Emmett?" she asked only for Jasper to tilt his head towards the window.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob "Please tell me he's gonna be okay" she whispered.

Edward reached out to pull her in to his side "Emmett's fine, our guest however is not so good" he murmured, showing her the window where Emmett was wiping the girls brow with a wet cloth.

Both women looked at the girl in curiosity. Alice looked on at the woman trying to scan her memory for recognition of her but when there was none she turned to her husband who was holding her close like he was seeing her again for the first time.

Jasper was squeezing Alice to him tightly, his memory working over her thinking how awful he would feel if he were Edward. He remembered Edward sharing the story of his one and only love after he'd told Alice he loved her for the first time. Edwards story was so intense in his feelings for this woman but so heartbreakingly sad when they left her. Now to know she'd given birth to his child alone and then lived an appalling life, never knowing when she'd get her escape was too much for him. He didn't know how Edward was staying so strong but he guessed it had a lot to do with the little man nestled safely in his arms now struggling for his mommy.

"Jazz?" Alice asked tentatively placing a hand on his cheek "What's going on? Who is she?"

Jasper didn't have the strength to answer his wife, he just trained his eyes on the window keeping his hold on her. Rose watched the exchange before turning her eyes up to Edward who was keeping her close with Mason on the other as his eyes clearly showed his unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's going on Edward? Why is my husband in there with some chick in no clothes?" she demanded "Who is she?"

He looked down at her and smiled sadly "I would say that's the only woman he's ever loved except you, mom and Ally"

Her brow furrowed whilst she looked in to his eyes and before she could ask he gave her the answer "That right there Rose is our Bella"

"Bella?" she asked softly, the name sounding foreign on her tongue but her tone one of disbelief. She'd only known one Bella in her life and this was not her.

"Edward? That's not Bella, she's got brown hair and she'd never wear clothes like that"

Mason looked up finally noticing his Auntie Rose and Auntie Ally had joined the group. He reached for her and she took him, holding him close and smiling down at excitable face.

"Auntie Rose, guess what!" he said to her whilst bouncing in excitement.

She laughed at him and asked him what, sure he'd explode with anticipation before he answered.

"That's my mommy" he squealed whilst once again trying to get down.

Rose and Alice looked at the men and the little boy, not quite convinced of the woman's identity. Rose was about to ask for more information before Alice quickly entered the medical room before anyone could stop her.

She walked towards the bed quietly and slipped to the opposite side from Emmett taking a good look at the girl. The doctor was just cleaning up when he saw her come in.

"Miss Alice, please. You cannot be in here. She could become infected from the outside germs"

Alice ignored him and peeled open her eyes, only to be met by the whites in her unconscious state before looking up to him.

"Who is she doc?" she asked him softly whilst stroking her from her face.

"Mr. Cullen believes her to be Miss Isabella Swan" he answered softly, his tone still unsure.

"Can you check for sure?" she whispered.

He nodded his acceptance holding up a blood sample "Yes I can check but it will take a few days."

She nodded at him before turning back to the female lying on the bed "Help me turn her over Em" she urged, pushing at the girls side. Emmett looked at his sister like she was made but once she turned her desperate eyes on to him he caved.

"What are you doing Ally?" he asked as he easily flipped her to her stomach, watching Alice take inventory. She watched her for a while, never answering him before slowly trailing the thin sheet down to reveal more of her.

Emmett grabbed her hand quickly to stop her "Alice! Stop! This is an invasion of privacy!" he told her harshly before she shook out of his grip and continued.

By this point Edward had joined them in the room once more, shielding his increasingly agitated son from the scene.

"Alice, explain yourself" he barked at her, causing her to jump before looking at him.

"I know how to tell if it's her Edward" she told him excitedly before once more removing the sheet revealing her exposed ass.

She grinned at the sight and looked up to Edward "That's your answer. It's our Bells." she squealed excitedly at him.

Edward stepped closer, reaching out to trace the peachy skin of her ass cheek blatantly marked with the Cullen crest and his intials above it.

"When did she get this?" he whispered to Alice, still stroking the skin.

"Just before we left, she was hoping to show you it but you and dad left early" she smiled down at the girls face sadly "She loved you so much despite knowing what you were capable of. Looks like she's had an addition made since then. M.C.E.C do you think that's Masen?"

He looked at her and nodded slightly "Yeah, his full name is Masen Carlisle Emmett Cullen"

It was his first time admitting Masen's full name. He didn't know why but he had kept it form the family, maybe in hopes that Isabella would one day share her reasons for his name. As soon as the words left his lips Emmett's hand clamped on his shoulder in a supportive gesture, tears freely leaving his eyes.

Once they had turned Bella back to her original position of sleeping on her side she whimpered meekly only for Edward to make contact with her skin causing her to settle. He found it astounding how he still knew what she needed from the slightest noise.

They all watched her in silence before Edward pulled his hand from her to sign a form given to him by the doctor, allowing both a test for her match to Mason and her own blood kept of file. Once her took his hand from her she became restless in her sleep, always needing to be touching before finally she called his name and he knew it was her undoubtedly.


End file.
